1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates broadly to fiber reinforced elements of plastic, and to methods of and materials for making them. More particularly, it has to do with elements of this character that are made up by employing particular resin systems to saturate fibrous bodies, which are then cured and molded to desired configurations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Molded articles of plastic are of course old and well known, as are fiber reinforced plastics, impregnated fibrous structures, and decorative and structural panels of hardboard, fiberboard, foamed resins, and resin impregnated glass cloth.
However, for the most part, the prior structures, especially when employed in the areas for which the articles of this invention are particularly designed, have exhibited a variety of defects and have failed to provide a full range of the desirable properties necessary to adequately meet sophisticated present-day requirements.